1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid dispensing devices but in particular to a device for first accepting discrete quantities of one or more test fluids and thereafter dispensing predetermined quantities of such fluids to a test vehicle for diagnostic purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore dispensers of fluids for test or diagnostic purposes have been complicated syringe devices or multiple applicator devices which use surface tension or capillary action for loading and dispensing fluids. Such devices have been costly, difficult to operate, required excessive cleaning, were susceptible to accidental contamination, and the like. Further, certain of such prior art dispensers did not permit reliable dispensing of predetermined quantities of test fluids thereby affecting the application of such fluids to the test vehicle as well as the results of the test. In addition, numerous problems existed with such prior art dispensers including physical difficulty of filling individual fluid dispensers, the time-consuming nature of such filling, high probability of contaminating adjoining dispensers, and the like. Further, dispensing a precise volume, such as one microliter, a sample by means of a hand held device has been very difficult. Certain of such prior art dispensers were of such construction that test fluids would tend to collect about the dispensing ends whereby the predetermined quantity of test fluid would be affected. Further, such excess fluid would tend to affect the dispensing of the fluid or the application thereof to a test medium. Prior art methods and dispensing devices in general have not been conducive to high speed reliable laboratory testing.